Gloria Pritchett
|Image = GloriaPritchettS6.jpg |Actor = Sofía Vergara |First = Pilot |Gender = Female |Name = Gloria Marie Ramirez Delgado-Pritchett |AKA = Charo, Gold Digger, Cactus Flower, Magoo, Bunny, Sexy Pants |Place = 1971-1973 Colombia, South America |Profession = Hairdresser (formerly) Taxi Driver (formerly) Housewife (currently) |Family = Fulgencio† - Father Pilar - Mother Sonia - Sister 2 Unnamed Brothers Jay Pritchett - Husband Javier Delgado - Ex-Husband Manny Delgado - Son Joe Pritchett - Son Stella - Pet Claire Dunphy - Step-Daughter Mitchell Pritchett - Step-Son Haley Dunphy - Step-Granddaughter Alex Dunphy - Step-Granddaughter Luke Dunphy - Step-Grandson Lily Tucker-Pritchett - Adoptive Step-Granddaughter Mr. Pritchett† - Father-in-Law Mrs. Pritchett† - Mother-in-Law Phil Dunphy - Step-Son-in-Law Cameron Tucker - Step-Son-in-Law Donnie Pritchett - Brother-in-Law Becky Pritchett - Sister-in-law Irene Pritchett - Sister-in-Law Michael Pritchett - Nephew Melanie Pritchett - Great-Niece Rosa Marina - Cousin |Seasons = S1 - S2 - S3 - S4 - S5 - S6 - S7|Last = }} Gloria Marie Delgado-Pritchett (neé Ramirez), known as , is the feisty, fun-loving Colombian wife of Jay and the mother of Manny and Joe who later becomes an American citizen in Patriot Games. She was born and raised in a small village she claims is famous for all the murders. She is much younger than Jay, but it doesn't matter to her, being a loving wife and mother. She is also known to say whatever is on her mind, even if it hurts another's feelings. One of her most distinctive traits is her trouble with the English language although her son, Manny, seems to have adjusted well to his new life in America. She is well known for her many mispronunciations, and using phrases incorrectly. She often supports Manny when Jay tries to tell him to be less sensitive or hide his Colombian background. She wears many fashionable outfits and is considered very beautiful by almost every person she talks with. In "Baby on Board" it was revealed she was pregnant. She gave birth in "Party Crasher" to Fulgencio Joseph Pritchett. Biography Before the show Gloria was born in Colombia to Pilar and Fulgencio Ramirez. She has other siblings, including Sonia and two unnamed brothers. Living in a poor village, she is evidently used to doing manual labor and frequently implies violence as a solution to problems. She states that she had her own machete when she was young ("Fizbo"), and has considerable comfort in killing animals due to relatives who are butchers ("Unplugged"). She believes that her family is cursed because her great-great-grandfather made a Faustian deal with the devil and that many of her relatives are in jail because of this curse ("Larry's Wife"). Gloria also frequently mentions that she used to join (and win) beauty pageants where she showcased her ventriloquist dummy Uncle Grumpy, later seen to be strikingly similar to Jay ("Yard Sale"). When she was younger, she received a letter addressed to her sister Sonia with an opportunity to leave for the US. She used the letter and ends up leaving instead of her sister. This would later cause friction between the two ("Fulgencio"). Jay mentions that she had been deported twice ("Open House of Horrors"). It was implied that she stayed in Florida for a while, as this is where her son Manny was born. She also used to be a cab driver and a hairdresser at a salon near her apartment. Jay said he used to sweat a lot while visiting her apartment because it was three flights of stairs. ("Two Monkeys and a Panda") Gloria met her future husband Jay at a diner while she was with Sonia. Jay (who could only see Sonia as Gloria's back is turned to him) sent a pie over to Sonia but she missed it as she went to the bathroom. Gloria later comes over to thank Jay thinking it was for her ("Fulgencio"). Personality Gloria is often characterized by her loud, outspoken attitude noticeable even from a distance that one neighbor once thought they own a parrot ("Unplugged"). She is shown to be very expressive in her speech; often imitating the sounds of things when she does not know what to call it, and shouting loudly when she is upset. Due to her fiery nature, she can often times clash with Claire, another strong female. She is shown to enjoy the limelight, as she makes effort to be noticeable especially when it comes to her appearance, and tends to get jealous when other women get more attention than her, as seen when attractive female babysitters from her house so they don't outrank her. Gloria frequently uses her good looks and sexy features to her advantage, which is why she is frustrated when she tries to help Claire's campaign for office using the telephone, as people do not see her and respond as she wants. She is shown to be very proud of her Colombian roots, such as when she became upset with Jay when he made fun of her culture, and insists on carrying on several of her Colombian traditions. A devout Catholic, Gloria is shown to value family and religion above all else. She enjoys the company of others, often seen enthusiastic to help and spend time with her family members. Season Summaries Season 1=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 1 summary here for Gloria). |-| Season 2=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 2 summary here for Gloria). |-| Season 3=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 3 summary here for Gloria). |-| Season 4=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 4 summary here for Gloria). |-| Season 5=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 5 summary here for Gloria). |-| Season 6=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 6 summary here for Gloria). |-| Season 7=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 7 summary here for Gloria). Relationships 'Family' Claire Gloria started with strained relationship with her step-daughter Claire, first shown when Luke got into a fight with Manny. Gloria opens up that from the start she never felt welcomed by Claire into the family and Luke later claims that Claire thinks Gloria is a "coal digger" (mishearing "gold-digger"). Gloria says she Claire jump into the pool in order to forgive her so Claire jumps in fully-clothed and they reconcile ("Coal Digger"). Claire is shown to have a tendency to feel jealous and insecure towards Gloria. When they serve as co-presidents at a dance at Luke's and Manny's school, Claire says Gloria is stealing her only "thing" by always being the center of attention ("Dance Dance Revelation"). Claire also could not hide the joy when she learns of Gloria's pregnancy and right away exclaims that she's gonna get fat ("Bringing Up Baby"). In "After the Fire", it is revealed that Claire and Mitchell still occasionally laugh behind Gloria's back at her mispronunciations, and Claire is annoyed that the two are actually becoming closer. Gloria states that she indeed likes Mitchell more, but is also willing get closer to Claire if given the chance. Manny Manny is Gloria's son with Javier. Gloria is shown to have a strong and loving relationship with her son (sometimes much to Jay's dismay), being that she raised him on her own. She is very supportive of Manny's interests and always encourages him to show affection to girls he has a crush on. As a mother, she is shown to stand up to anyone who insults or hurts Manny going on long-winded rants about it, and is concerned if people are gonna make fun of him. She is also shown to be a little jealous when a girl grows too close to Manny which she claims comes from her Colombian roots ("The Old Wagon"). In some episodes, Manny expresses her uneasiness in her mother's affections and calling him cutesy names in public. Although Gloria and Manny seem to love everything about each other, she shares that she does not particularly like his poetry and him being persnickety ("Mother's Day"). She also shares her disappointment when she thinks Manny is growing up too honest unlike her but is later relieved when she found out that Manny lied to her to avoid being punished ("Games People Play"). Jay Jay is Gloria's husband, Gloria loves him although the two can occasionally bicker over the life of her son, Manny, nonetheless, like Phil and Claire, they always work it out at the end. Jay states that she fell in love with Gloria's voice even before seeing her face ("Halloween"). Manny states that Gloria fell in love with Jay on their first fight, saying that she finally met her match. They had their first kiss at the pier ("Two Monkeys and a Panda"). Phil Phil is Gloria's step son-in-law. Phil has a crush on Gloria evey now and then, momentarily: Once staring at Gloria through Claire's sunglasses. Gloria is seemingly oblivious. Jay says nothing of it because Phil knows not to cross the line, saying he would never stray away from Claire. He takes any and all chances to hug or touch her, except once when he realizes that Claire is the most important thing that ever happened to him. But this quickly changes back. Cam Cam is Gloria's step son-in-law. Gloria is shown to have a very friendly relationship with Cam as so called "girlfriend". When Cam and Mitchell's house is being fumigated, Gloria and Cam are shown screaming with delight over 72 hours with each other. Cam and Gloria have many chats and are shown to have quite a few things in common. Lily Lily Tucker-Pritchett, is her adoptive step-granddaughter. Gloria loves Lily considering the fact that Gloria always wanted a daughter as it is revealed in one of the first episodes that Gloria dresses Manny up as a girl because she wanted a daughter and in the episode "Someone to Watch Over Lily" Gloria is delighted to be chosen as Lily's godparent. Haley Haley Dunphy is Gloria's step-granddaughter. They have a good relationship, but a few ups and downs happen. In "The Last Walt", Haley gets into trouble for throwing an unsupervised pool party at her house. Biological Family Some members of Gloria's family have appeared on the show. Her mother Pilar seems to want things her way a bit like naming her grandson Fulgencio after her late husband and late father without considering American names (because his father is American) and in "The Old Man & the Tree", Pilar treats Claire like a daughter more than Gloria. In "Fulgencio", Pilar reveals that she doesn't like Gloria's husband, Jay. Sonia Sonia is Gloria's sister, when Sonia is first introduced, Gloria seems apologetic and generous to her. She later reveals that this is because she still feels guilty because she used a letter addressed to Sonia as her opportunity to get out of their life in the village. Jay reveals that when he met the sisters at a diner, he originally liked Sonia because Gloria's back was turned on him, but fell for Gloria after she came up to him in "Fulgencio". After finding this out, Sonia states that Gloria basically stole her life and demanded support from her sister. In "Valentine's Day 4: Twisted Sister", Sonia and Gloria became friends again and resolved their fighting, however Sonia tried to make a move on Jay and then Gloria found out and they resumed fighting. Two Unnamed Brothers Along with Sonia, Gloria also has two unnamed brothers. In Caught In The Act, Gloria mentioned she's sending a letter to one of them in Colombia, but was actually trying to delete an accidental message to Claire. In "Won't You Be Our Neighbor", when Gloria tries to settle an argument between Jay and his biggest business rival, she says that she's gonna have to handle it how her mother handled Gloria's brothers. Fulgencio Fulgencio is Gloria's father, a handsome man, died at an unknown period before Season 4, most likely before the show began. As Jay is much older than Gloria, people mistake him to be her father. In "Strangers on a Treadmill", Gloria says she remembers her father holding her hand when they danced together on what seems to have been her 15th birthday and there wasn't a dry eye in the cartel. Ana-Maria Morales Ana-Maria Rosa de la Immaculada Jimenez Morales is Gloria's grandmother. Gloria made chunchullo in the memory of her in "The Kiss". It is unknown which parental side she's on. Umberto Umberto was Gloria's maternal grandfather. In "Fulgencio", Pilar wants her newborn grandson Joe to have Umberto's name as his (Joe's) middle name. Armando Armando is Gloria's cousin. He appears in "American Skyper" and does not speak English. He ate and drank all Jay's supplies without cleaning. Jay mistakenly believed that Gloria's horse ashes are actually drugs. Gloria was fed-up with Jay's attitude because he treats her family member like criminals. After Gloria gives a toast to Alex, which makes Jay guilty, Jay finally allowed Armando to stay at his home. However, Gloria discovered that Armando had been stealing Jay's Cigars from their house, so she forced him to leave without telling Jay. Gloria intentionally incorrectly translates Armando's Spanish to Jay's English as she tries to get Armando to leave the house, without admitting anything to Jay. Gloria also has another cousin Aurelio who is mentioned in "Larry's Wife" where Gloria says he's a horse thief. Gloria also has 27 other cousins as in "The Musical Man", she told Jay she has 29 cousins in Colombia. Other cousins of Gloria include Rosa Marina, Gloria Maria, Veronica Maria and Jose Vicente. Carlos Gloria mentions in "Larry's Wife" that she has an uncle called Carlos who fixed soccer games. Trivia *She along with Jay, Phil, Claire, Mitch, and Cam are the only characters who have appeared in every episode. *She is 14 months younger than Claire ("After the Fire"). *Gloria has excellent aim in using guns, as demonstrated when she shoots the lid Jay was holding in Manny Get Your Gun, at the shooting range in Virgin Territory, and when she shoots the drone to pieces in Closet? You'll Love It!. This habit seems to be shared with her biological family as it was shown that they have a gun as an heirloom ("Fulgencio"). *Gloria used to drive a taxi before she got married to Jay ("Aunt Mommy"). *Gloria used to live in Florida where Manny was born ("Goodnight Gracie"). *Gloria reveals that she only walks Stella so she can smoke her cigars in peace ("iSpy") . Quotes — From "See You Next Fall" — From "Aunt Mommy" — From "Aunt Mommy" — From "Little Bo Bleep" Appearances Please go to here for color coding. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Delgado Family Category:Pritchett Family Category:Non-Americans Category:Content Category:Divorcees Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Aunts Category:Ramirez Family Category:Gloria's Family Category:Bullying Characters